The term waste is intended to mean all products that are no longer of use and which are to be disposed and any substance derived from human activities or natural cycles that is abandoned or destined to be abandoned. Municipal solid waste treatment and recycling systems have been studied for a long time, due to the always growing necessity of an effective, environment-friendly disposal and of a functional use of the waste as an energy source.
According to those necessities, a first object of the present invention is to find a method which allows the maximum recovery of the waste products; a further object of the present invention is to provide a process for the use of the Wasted solid recovery fuel (WSRF) with consequent energy recovery with a minimal environmental impact; still a further object of the present invention is to provide a suitable system for the achievement of a cost-effective and energy-exploiting recycling process.